Real is Better Than Perfect
by dirtying.up.minds
Summary: Como estão Kate e Sawyer alguns anos após serem resgatados da ilha? Skate one-shot.


**Real is Better Than Perfect**

Sawyer encontrava-se encostado numa poltrona, lendo – ou relendo, provavelmente – um dos muitos livros que tinha. A leitura era um dos seus velhos vícios, e com certeza o menos auto-destrutivo deles. Na verdade, agora que pensou sobre isso, esse hábito servia para distraí-lo, um refúgio contra sua própria infelicidade. E era exatamente por isso que ele não precisa mais dele: ele não era mais infeliz. Era o contrário disso, ele agora possuía o direito de cair no velho clichê de afirmar que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Largando o livro sobre a poltrona, Sawyer levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. No caminho deu uma olhada pela casa onde morava havia cinco anos. Era uma casa relativamente pequena, de um só andar, de dois quartos e com piso de madeira daqueles que rangem se você pisar em alguns locais específicos. Para ele, era o lugar ideal para viver.

Sawyer entrou na cozinha e olhou para a linda mulher mexendo na geladeira. Kate estava usando um vestido branco, leve e rodado. Até pouco tempo atrás ela preferiria não usar esse tipo de roupa, mas ultimamente ela vinha se sentindo muito mais feminina. Ele andou até ela de mansinho e a agarrou por trás. Kate deu um pulo com o susto e virou para ele.

"Sawyer! Não faça tanto barulho, vai acordar a Sofia."

"Acordá-la? Se ela tiver puxado o pai, não vai levantar antes do meio-dia."

Kate revirou os olhos. Repetir esse gesto a cada comentário sarcástico dele já tinha virado uma mania sua – e Sawyer adorava toda vez que ela fazia isso. Ele apertou a cintura dela e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Kate sorriu para ele e passou a mão sobre a barriga um pouco saliente, pois já estava no quarto mês de gestação. Já era sua segunda gravidez, e dessa vez era um menino. Kate queria chamá-lo de Jamie, mas ainda não tinha se decidido ao certo.

Um súbito barulho na sala chamou a atenção dos dois, que foram para lá. Sofia estava "escalando" o móvel onde ficava a TV, tentando alcançar seu DVD dos _Padrinhos Mágicos. _Ela tinha quatro anos, e era a dona orgulhosa de lindos cachinhos louros e olhos verdes brilhantes. Seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado era salpicado de pintas, e quando sorria duas pequenas covinhas apareciam nas suas bochechas – e ela sorria bastante.

Kate correu até ela:

"Sofia, por favor, desça daí?!"

"Mãe, eu quero assistir desenho!"

"Primeiro você tem que escovar os dentes, tirar o pijama e tomar café-da-manhã."

"Que tal assim: eu escovo os dentes, tomo café-da-manhã enquanto vejo desenho e depois troco de roupa." Sofia respondeu com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

Falando isso, ela foi até o banheiro sob o olhar repreensivo de Kate. Sofia era muito esperta pra idade, bastante hábil com as palavras e conseguia sempre convencer as pessoas. Tinha herdado essas características de ambos os pais.

"É, parece que a nossa filha puxou a teimosia de alguém..."

"E não se esqueça da sua preguiça também." Kate respondeu, provocando-o.

Sawyer olhou para ela com um sorriso no rosto. Era engraçado como, até hoje, eles ainda tinham o hábito de competir e provocar um ao outro. Devia ser uma daquelas coisas que nunca mudam. Isso e o sexo, claro. Ainda era tão bom quanto foi da primeira vez.

Kate estava observando sua filha, que agora já estava comendo e assistindo ao programa que tanto queria. Eles moravam numa comunidade meio isolada, no Canadá, e lá ela não tinha muitas crianças para brincar com ela. Sofia nem se importava muito com isso, ela era criativa o suficiente para conseguir se divertir sozinha. Mas isso logo iria mudar. Em breve Sofia finalmente ganharia o irmãozinho que já tinha pedido mil vezes. Kate sorriu com essa idéia e pensou no quanto estava feliz assim. Sinceramente, ela havia abandonado a idéia de um dia formar uma família, mas muitas coisas mudaram desde então. Ela finalmente tinha conseguido alguém que a amasse. O começo entre eles havia sido difícil, mas, como todas as outras dificuldades na vida deles – e foram muitas –, eles conseguiram superar. Ela então pensou em como seria sua vida agora se nunca tivesse ido parar naquela ilha e conhecido Sawyer. E esse pensamento a fez estremecer. Mas ela logo expulsou essas idéias da cabeça com a determinação de quem sabe que aquilo tudo era parte de um passado infeliz, e que muitas coisas boas ainda estavam por vir – e ela planejava aproveitá-las ao máximo.


End file.
